


Gast and Cards

by All_Vanity



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Vanity/pseuds/All_Vanity
Summary: While Gast settles in Lucifenia and becomes the Leader of the Venom mercenaries, his task on finding his heirloom.. The venom sword continues...On his search, takes twist and turn, his path leads to an unexpected change of cards and fate.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Union Server of Evillious 24 hour ficjam





	Gast and Cards

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a fanfiction of a chapter in the series Evillious Chronicles.

**Gast and Cards**

FANFIC

***Sometime around Lucifenia during Riliane’s reign...**

**Gast is walking around the streets.. Normally with thoughts on retrieving his family heirloom,**

**the venom sword.***

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_*A few days ago*_ **

**-Gast venom meets with Keel freezis to retrieve his venom sword back-**

  
  


**Keel Freezis:** “Ah.. about the venom sword, you see.. I already sold it to a rich merchant, he bought it at a considerable price.”

**Gast venom:** “Do you know his name? And where can I find him?”

**Keel Freezis:** “I don’t know if it is his true name but.. He goes by the name Mr. Richman. Rumors say that he can be found in taverns and pubs playing games.

I also heard that he plays a game called “Poker”, a gamble game that involves cards,

a game of risk and luck. He gave a deck of it.. But to be honest i don’t know the game and i dont see anyone finding interest in it since no one around here plays his game.. So i’ll let you buy it for a very small fee, so that you can win back your treasure.” 

***And so Gast venom leaves the mansion, and started learning poker***

**Yarera:** Hey boss, you sure we gona get your venom sword by winning a gamble game like this?

**Gast venom:** “Hopefully, we’ll have to get it.. One way or another. Anyway, lets start practicing this game called poker”

**_*After a few days of searching in taverns and pubs, Gast finally found Mr.Richman sitting at a table.*_ **

**Gast venom:** *proceeds to sit at opposite sit position facing Mr.Richman*, “You are Mr.Richman,

am i correct?... i am here for the Venom sword you are carrying.”

**_*Mr.Richman, while he looks like a regular merchant, he carries a large sack of valuables beside him, obviously noting that he is a rich merchant*._ **

  
  


**Mr.Richman:** “Venom sword?... Ahh you mean that sword I bought off Mr.Keel Freezis some days ago, yea I have it here.. Heh i knew it was a good for valuable money trade.. Looks like i was right. 

Now.. obviously you don’t look like a rich person, which means dealing with this in terms of money is a waste of time.. But how about a game of poker instead.. If you win, you get the sword.. If I win, then you ain’t getting the sword…

Not a bad deal huh ?, im just terribly bored at the moment.. So come on, entertain me will ya.”

**Gast Venom:** [looks like Keel was right, he is indeed a huge gambler], very well, i’ll accept your Challenge.

***Mr.Richman pulled out his card deck, the deck looks very luxurious compared to the ones that you have, he shuffles it..then getting pulls out the poker chips, he gives me a fair amount, but he a larger amount of chips***

**Mr.Richman:** Well then, let’s start.

**_-Mr.Richman is the dealer-_ **

**Gast venom :** [from the looks of it, he has more poker chips than I have, though not a surprise]

As for my Hole cards, I have an _8 spade and Jack heart._

  
  


**_-_ ** _Gast bets 2 poker chips-_

_-Mr. Richman calls and puts 2 poker chip at the betting pool-._

-Then Mr.Richman then proceeds to Flop, throwing in 3 random cards at the table from the deck. **The 3 cards are:** ** _10 Spade, King hearts, A diamond_**

**Gast venom:** [Not really what I anticipated.. But there is still a chance of two pair, but seriously I am not a pro at this..]

**_-Gast goes Check-_ **

**_-Mr.Richman smirking while looking at the cards, raises the bet, instantly throwing 15 chips at the betting pool-_ **

**Gast venom:** [15 chips instantly?!?!.. How confident is he in his game??..i only have 16 chips left, if i throw in 15, i’ll be left with only one. But i must win this.. To get my sword back]

**_-Gast venom calls and throws in 15 chips as well.-_ **

**_-Mr. Richman now lays the Turn card-_ **

**_-King diamond-_ **

**Gast venom:** _[That makes one pair of King cards.. Probably my only is 2 pairs, my chances are slim. However if the final card is an 8 or A, there might be a chance to win this.. I’ll probably hope for an ‘A’ card for higher chances of winning]_

**_-Gast checks-_ **

**Mr.Richman:** _“Heh, still having the courage to against me eh?’’_

**_-Mr.Richman goes all in-_ **

**_-so Gast does the same-_ **

**As the final card was about to be revealed.. Suddenly Yarera comes barging in the tavern and rushing to Gast.**

**Yarera:** "Gast.. we have trouble, Zusco and few of our men are engaging in a riot on the streets, a bunch of pissed off citizens suddenly demanding revolution."

 **Gast venom: "** Tsk., Im not in the mood for this. But it can’t be helped, hey Mr.Richman i’ll be back in a few minutes.. Do hold that last card."

**Mr.Richman:** "hmph.. Just make it quick."

**_*Gast and Yarera heads outside to take care of the riot outside*_ **

**The rioting forces ended in a stalemate and the rioting citizens retreated.. Probably because Gast quickly defeated their fighters and ended the riot.**

**Gast venom:** "Alright, who started this anyway?.. Zusco?"

 **Zusco:** "N-no.. it wasn’t us, we were just drinking around here, and suddenly a bunch of rioters started attacking."

**Gast venom: "** Hmph.. whatever, you two come with me.. And stay out of trouble this time."

***As Gast returned to the tavern, he noticed that no one was there anymore except Mr.Richman.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rather… _[A dead Mr.Richman.]_**

**As Gast approached his body, he spots stab wounds, and burned flesh in Mr.Richman's body..**

**Fresh bloodstains on the floor. Mr.Richman’s Sack was open,**

**Gast took a look.. And his Venom sword was nowhere to be found.**

**Gast giving a grief of sigh... once again, he is back to zero on finding his heirloom.**

**with a brief moment to catch his thoughts Gast starts to leave.. but as just he was about to take a step , _he noticed a Card at the floor... more specifically.._**

_._

.

.

.

.

.

**Bloodstained ‘A’ heart card,**

**coincidentally the card he imagined to be his winning card.**

  
  


**THE END**


End file.
